¡Nunca más!
by SophyHei
Summary: —Nunca más volveré a beber en mi vida... Sí, esa es la frase que se repite cada vez que tenemos una resaca. No contiene yaoi.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y situaciones le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, yo sólo los tomé prestados para crear mi historia, sin fines de lucro.

.

* * *

**.**

**¡Nunca más!**

**.**

**..**

—¡Ya basta! ¡Dejen de corromper a mi hermano! ¡Miren lo que le hicieron! —exclamaba un furioso Edward Elric a todos los subordinados de Mustang.

—¡Deja que se haga hombre!

Y las risas continuaban escuchándose por todo el bar.

La imagen de un Alphonse Elric irreconocible era lo que su hermano mayor tenía en frente de sus ojos en ese instante.

.

Con el pretexto de festejar que Al tenía nuevamente su cuerpo, el ahora General de Brigada Roy Mustang y su comitiva organizaron una pequeña salida nocturna. Dos años habían pasado, era mayor de edad, así que el chico ya estaba en años para disfrutar de los "placeres" de los adultos. Se había estado ejercitando y no lucía escuálido como antes. Es más, era ya un apuesto humano y rubio jovencito.

—Yo invito —expresó Roy con voz más contenta que de costumbre. Y reía maliciosamente.

—¿Qué está tramando, señor?

—Nada, nada, teniente. Sólo déjelo.

Ambos hermanos lo miraban desconcertados. Habían estado allí sólo para visitar al general, que había estado muy ocupado con la reconstrucción de Ishbal. Pero él ya los había invitado a salir.

—Vamos, vamos, ya están grandes… —dijo Breda.

—Pues sí, o van a esconderse en las faldas de esa abuelita con la que viven… ¿cuál es su nombre?

—Pinako —terminó la oración, Mustang—. Creo que ella sabe de la vida más que ustedes. ¿No es así, acero? O tal vez le tienes miedo a tu noviecita… ¿cómo se llama? Déjame recordar…

—¡Por favor! —exclamó Ed con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas—. Cómo si tuviera que pedirle permiso, ¡ja! —giró su rostro hacia el otro lado, imaginándosela con una pequeña… no pequeña… una grande, gigantesca llave inglesa entre sus manos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

_¡No te atrevas a salir con el general!_

Hasta pudo escuchar su voz. "No quiero morir", pensó…

Una risotada se escuchó en la oficina.

—Así que era verdad… le tienes miedo, ¿eh? ¿eh? —Roy se acercaba a él con su cara llena de burla. Hasta que escuchó un leve, casi imperceptible sonido de un metal… a él también le dieron escalofríos y volteó a ver a Hawkeye.

Sin embargo, su teniente sólo le dedicó una fría mirada, porque ni siquiera había puesto la mano en su bolsillo para sacar el arma. Toda había sido su imaginación.

—¿Qué pasa, general? —preguntó con una casi imperceptible sonrisa que sólo Roy pudo ver. Sí, ya sabía lo que le pasaba a su superior. No había necesidad de comunicarse con palabras, prácticamente se leían la mente. Aunque realmente desaprobaba lo que estaba haciendo con esos dos chiquillos, tampoco iba a detenerlos. Ya tenía un compromiso esa noche, Rebecca se lo había estado insistiendo días atrás, y no pudo negarse. De todas formas ella necesitaba relajarse un poco también. Además no sabía por qué, pero le resultaba gracioso que todos intentaran convencer a ese par de niños para beber. No iba a inmiscuirse.

—Nada, nada, teniente —sudó frío. Ella estaba burlándose de él.

—¿Y qué me dices tú? ¿eh? —Acero se había dado cuenta que el general le tenía terror a su subordinada—. Cobarde… tu teniente no hizo nada, tu conciencia sucia te acusa.

Mustang lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Bueno, bueno —expresó Al para calmar los ánimos—. Podemos acompañarlos un momento.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Sabes lo que ellos intentan hacer?! ¡¿Lo sabes?! —cuestionó el mayor de los Elric.

—Pues sí hermano, sin embargo creo que insistirán hasta que lo hagamos —susurró muy suave para que no pudieran escucharlos—. No te preocupes, haremos el ademán y no beberemos nada. Confía en mí.

Edward gruñó —Está bien.

—Los acompañaremos —Alphonse accedió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, no lo dijo en voz alta, pero tenía curiosidad al respecto. Su hermano se volvería loco si se enterase.

—Sólo será para festejar —Fuery mencionó inocentemente, ya que no sabía que lo que sus superiores tramaban era emborrachar a ambos jóvenes para que se hagan hombres por primera vez.

Y valga la inocencia.

—Sólo una —mencionó el menor.

.

¿Una?

Ya llevaba cinco vasos y estaba con la cabeza encima de la barra, sus ojos en espiral, hablando incoherencias.

—¡Me encanta el calor! ¡El frío también! ¡La brisa en mi rostro! ¡Quiero tener hambre! ¡Dormiré por el resto de mi vida! —exclamó levantándose de repente.

—Oye, hermano —se acercó y Ed arrugó su frente al oler el aliento alcoholizado de Al—, ¿tú y Winry ya…?

—¿Eh? ¿qué cosa? —preguntó sin entender aún.

—Ya sabes… si hicieron eso —colocó torpemente su mano en su mejilla para ocultar de los demás aquellas palabras—. …eso que hacen las parejas…

Los oídos del hermano mayor resonaron y botaron humo como ferrocarril —¡¿Qué?! —retrocedió con el rostro totalmente rojo.

—¿Y cómo estuvo? —preguntó curioso.

—¡No escuché nada! ¡Nooo! —se tapó los oídos gritando y fingiendo demencia.

—Yo también quiero… —susurró—. ¿May? ¿May? ¿Dónde estás? ¡May! —la llamó— ¡Quiero tener s…! —Edward, su salvador, le tapó la boca para que no dijera más cosas innecesarias.

Todos morían de la risa.

—¡Qué lo diga! ¡Qué lo diga! —gritaban.

—¡Esa, Alphonse! ¡Una más!

—Hermano, llámala, quiero verla —de pronto vio a una chica parecida a May Chang y comenzó a acercarse.

Los demás hombres detuvieron a Edward antes de que fuera y arruinara todo el espectáculo.

—¡Espera, Al! ¡Esa no es…! —sin embargo no pasaron ni cinco minutos y el muchacho de dieciocho había regresado con la mejilla completamente roja. Tremendo golpe le había propinado esa mujer.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó confundido.

—Oye, Al… no le habrás dicho… —se ruborizó—. Eso… lo que me preguntaste hace… rato…

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —su cara mostró un dejo de lucidez, pero pronto desapareció. Se había olvidado de esa chica y ahora agarraba otro vaso para beber.

—¡Ya basta, Al! ¡Ya no te alcoholices más, es suficiente!

—Deja a tu hermano en paz, hombre —Roy Mustang lo detuvo colocando una mano en su hombro. Se había ido por un largo rato pero había vuelto no con una, sino con ambas mejillas coloreadas de rojo, también.

Más atrás una chica rubia con cabellos lisos y largos lo miraba con rencor.

—¿Qué pasó, jefe? —Havoc puso una mano en su hombro—. ¿Volviste a llamarla con "ese" nombre? "Elizabeth", si mal no recuerdo…

—¡Cállate! —exclamó furioso—. O te mandaré a la corte marcial… —murmuró.

Edward recordó que "ese" era el nombre clave de la teniente, Riza Hawkeye. Observó a la mujer y tenía los rasgos parecidos a ella, aunque llevaba un vestido corto y bastante maquillaje. Su cara se oscureció. Había descubierto algo importantísimo con qué molestar al ahora general bastardo.

—¡Oigan! —gritó cuando vio que ahora le daban whisky a su hermano menor, quien lo alzó al aire, diciendo "Salud".

Sus intentos fueron en vano cuando Breda y Havoc encabezados por Mustang se acercaban a él peligrosamente.

—Espera un momento —exclamó el más bonachón de todos—. Tú no has bebido nada… —y se acercó con cara de pocos amigos mientras su rostro se oscurecía—. ¡Havoc! ¡Ayúdame con este!

—Con gusto…

Edward Elric nunca tuvo tanto miedo en su vida.

De repente todos se volvieron gigantes, mientras en sus manos llevaban un par de botellas de no sabía qué nombre de trago era…

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer más, habían agarrado al ex alquimista y lo habían empotrado hacia atrás, hacia la barra. Él sólo vio la boquilla de la botella venir directo a su boca. Sus pupilas se dilataron, muchas manos le agarraron la cara. El techo comenzó a hacerse borroso mientras sentía que el líquido amarillento pasaba por su garganta y la quemaba.

Y cómo quemaba…

Maldijo el momento en que aceptó la propuesta de ese bastardo.

Juró ante el cielo…

Se las haría pagar…

.

Los griteríos de aquellos hombres alcoholizados y en mal estado empezaron a molestar en el local. Fuery no le quedó otra mientras miraba las caras furiosas de todos los presentes a esa hora, sacó su billetera para pagar, mientras veía las escenas que habían causado.

Breda y Havoc cantaban fuertemente mientras se abrazaban danzando. Alphonse roncaba encima de la barra, en realidad no había bebido tanto, pero tenía baja tolerancia al alcohol. Mustang cerró los ojos mientras seguía libando un vaso de whisky, una imperceptible lágrima bajó por sus mejillas…"Elizabeth... Elizabeth" murmuraba. Siempre era lo mismo con él llamándola por su nombre clave, sus subordinados lo sabían ¿por qué diablos no mandaba al diablo toda esa bendita ley marcial y se casaba con la teniente y asunto solucionado? Era lo que pensaban.

Pero lo que colmó la paciencia del barman era un joven rubio peinado con una cola de caballo, que había comenzado a gritar el nombre de una mujer.

—¡Perdóname, Winry! ¡Perdón! ¡Nunca te haré llorar…! —era completamente desgarrador. Tanto que todos se arrepintieron de darle a él de tomar.

Finalmente el dueño del bar se hartó y los botó a todos de una patada a la calle.

.

En una habitación cerca al centro de Ciudad del Este, dos jóvenes rubios despertaban con las cabezas reventándose del dolor.

—Y… ¿ahora sí te pareció una buena idea acompañarlos? —preguntó Ed sumamente enojado, unas ojeras negras cubrían su rostro.

El menor de los Elric casi asesina a su hermano con la mirada —No, por supuesto que no. Tampoco me acuerdo de nada… —sintió unas horribles náuseas y fue directo al baño. Por primera vez había sentido en carne propia lo que era una resaca. Incluso le dieron ganas de maldecir al general, quiso decirle "bastardo", pero se contuvo, él no era como su hermano... Pero si se prometió que nunca más volvería a beber en su vida...

—¡Nunca más!

**. **

**Fin**

.

* * *

**Notas:** Hola, acá me tienen stalkeando de nuevo el fandom de Fullmetal Alchemist. Después de haber hecho algo lleno de azúcar en el otro fic, quería esta vez hacer algo con altos grados de testosterona, jaja, aunque no parezca tanto. En fin, no hagan mucho caso a este desvarío. Aunque sea, espero que los haya divertido un poco. Al es un personaje que me causa mucha ternura, es un amor. Y bueno, su comportamiento podría deberse a que aún habiendo recuperado su cuerpo, creo que podría querer experimentar todo tipo de situaciones, aunque no sean tan buenas, jeje. Y ya saben, beber en exceso es dañino, no lo hagan, especialmente si son menores de edad.

En estos días también estaré publicando otro Royai, es que me encantan.

No se olviden de comentar.

Un beso.


End file.
